Quando o amor acontece
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: O que fazer quando o amor acontece? Lutar em nome de um amor verdadeiro? Ou fugir com as indecisões de uma vida complicada? Como será que Ruby e Belle lidarão com o amor?


O navio do Hook havia sumido no meio do portal. O mar que até segundos atrás estava revoltado novamente se encontrava calmo. Menos o coração da moça de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis que ainda olhava em direção ao horizonte sem saber o que fazer.

Em suas mãos segurava apertado o feitiço que proteção que Rumpel lhe dera antes de embarcar naquele navio. E com isso vinham responsabilidades. A cidade precisava de organização. Belle já havia lido alguns livros de política, só que a prática muitas vezes se mostrava diferente da teoria. Mas, ela sabia que precisava confiar em seu coração que tudo daria certo.

As lágrimas desciam em cascata. De repente se sentira tão só. Recobrara sua memória não fazia nem vinte e quatro horas e ainda não havia se habituado ao que acontecera. Lembrara-se de estar com Rumpel na fronteira da cidade e de repente estava no meio do caos com Storybrooke prestes a ser destruída.

Vagamente se lembrava de Lacey. Só sabia que durante esse período ela tinha se aproximado mais de Ruby. Ainda não sabia como explicar. Mas, sempre que pensava na loba, Belle se sentia diferente. Como se um arrepio perpassasse por seu corpo.

A lembrança que tinha da morena de olhos verdes fazia que seu coração acelerasse. Nunca havia se sentido dessa maneira, e de certa forma a presença de Ruby a fazia se sentir melhor. Seus abraços eram acolhedores... E Belle resolveu pensar em outro assinto. Não poderia pensar mais na morena. Não era certo.

Ruby sabia que ela estava no cais. Teve que lidar com seus instintos que lhe diziam para ir atrás de Belle, mas ao mesmo tempo percebia que ela precisava de tempo para absorver tudo que tinha acontecido.

Mas, o tempo fora passando e nada de Belle entrar no restaurante, o que fazia Ruby ficar cada vez mais ansiosa. Já estava anoitecendo quando decidiu ir atrás dela. Chegou até o cais e a avistou. Linda como sempre, mas um triste sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

Sabia que levaria algum tempo até que tudo voltasse ao normal. Bem, levaria tempo para que tudo se normalizasse. Imaginava que Belle estaria confusa. Ainda mais agora que havia recuperado suas memórias. Será que ela se esqueceria de seus momentos como Lacey.

Como Ruby desejava que Belle se lembrasse dos momentos que elas passaram juntas quando Belle tinha as memórias de Lacey. A morena ficou cada vez mais apegada à moça de olhos azuis. Sentia-se diferente quando estava em sua presença. Será que estava apaixonada? A pergunta lhe passava por sua cabeça, mas o medo de não ser correspondida lhe impedia de tentar algo a mais.

Observou Belle sentada num dos bancos do cais, e ficou durante um momento ali. Apenas admirando a beleza natural de Belle, mas ao mesmo tempo reparou nas lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

– Belle? Está tudo bem? - perguntou Ruby com uma preocupação em seu rosto enquanto se aproximava de Belle. Sentou-se do lado da moça de olhos azuis e com seu polegar enxugou as lágrimas que caíam sobre sua face.

– Sim... - respondeu com a voz embargada. - Eles se foram. E nem sabemos para onde? E se acontecer alguma com o Rumpel? - questionou Belle preocupada.

Ruby estaria mentindo se dissesse que não havia ficado com ciúmes da preocupação de Belle. Mas, era isso que afinal iria acontecer. O flerte delas não teria futuro algum e certamente passaria uma vida imaginando como seria beijar a mulher que amava.

– Eu... Eu tenho certeza que tudo dará certo. - tentou fazer com que sua voz se tornasse confiante. - Eles são fortes e eles voltarão todos são e salvos para Storybrooke. Sei que está sozinha, por isso, qualquer coisa que precisar eu irei te ajudar com o maior prazer.

– Ruby, eu nem sei o que seria de mim sem a sua ajuda. Eu preservo muito a nossa amizade. - disse esboçando um delicado sorriso.

Amizade. Ela via a relação das duas apenas como uma amizade. Ruby no fundo tinha esperanças de que Belle também fosse apaixonada por ela. Mas, a verdade não era assim. Ela estava chorando por ter que se afastar de Gold. E isso machucava a loba por dentro.

– Rumpel me deu um feitiço de encantamento. Com ele protegeremos a cidade. - anunciou Belle. - Eu acho que eu consigo fazer. Eu sempre vejo o que ele diz sobre mágica. Que tem haver com sentimentos. Mas, para isso eu teria que ir até a fronteira da cidade. E bem, eu não voltei mais lá depois que tudo aconteceu. E eu queria saber se você poderia me fazer companhia. - perguntou timidamente.

– E você ainda pergunta Belle. Nós somos amigas. E eu sempre estarei te apoiando em todos os momentos. Eu te darei força quando você precisar e creio que quando eu precisar de força você me dará. Vamos para a fronteira. Temos uma cidade a proteger. - disse Ruby com singelo sorriso.

Elas estavam de volta ao restaurante. Apesar do medo e apreensão tudo havia dado certo na fronteira. Enfim, a cidade foi protegida. E elas estavam de volta. Para comemorar Ruby decidiu tomar com Belle um cálice de vinho. A moça quis recusar, mas a loba insistira tanto que ela aceitou.

– Bem, eu não sou de beber. Mas, já que você está insistindo eu tomarei um cálice só. - disse Belle olhando na direção dos olhos de Ruby.

– Isso mesmo Senhorita Belle French. Precisamos comemorar, já que conseguimos fazer a nossa parte e a cidade está protegida. - ao terminar de falar, Ruby encheu duas taças com vinho tinto e enquanto bebericava de leve o vinho, Ruby aproveitava para admirar Belle. Tudo encantava a loba. A forma delicada que ela levava o cálice até sua boca. O jeito que seus olhos reviravam sempre que o vinho entrava em contato em sua boca. E cada vez mais Ruby queria que Belle fizesse parte de sua vida. Não como amiga. Sentia que queria algo mais profundo.

Belle acabou não cumprido sua promessa e acabou acompanhando Ruby em mais uma taça de vinho. Que se transformou em outra. Até que a garrafa que Ruby abrira para a ocasião se encontrava quase pelo final. Ambas estavam levemente embriagadas. E finalmente Belle conseguiu soltar algumas risadas.

As duas foram cada vez mais se aproximando. Cochichando algumas palavras. Uma risada aqui e outra lá. E seus olhares se cruzaram. Não foi um simples olhar. Mas, sim aquele olhar que era capaz de desnudar. E sim, elas sentiram a mesma coisa. Os corações acelerados. A vontade cada vez maior de ficar mais próximas uma da outra. Era questão de tempo até que seus lábios se uniram num singelo selinho.

E foi assim que as duas tiveram o primeiro beijo. Começou de uma forma calma e com o tempo aumentando de intensidade. Parecia ser tão correto. Elas pareciam perfeitas uma para outra. Não havia um controle de nenhuma parte. Um beijo profundo, e sincronizado. Mas, elas se separaram quando o ar foi necessário, e foi nesse momento que Belle se afastou abruptamente.

– Eu... Eu... - por mais que tentasse formular alguma frase, Belle não conseguia. As palavras pareciam que tinham desaparecido e por mais que ela tentasse nada parecia fazer sentido. - Desculpe-me. Isso não deveria ter acontecido. Foi um erro. - disse e em seguida saiu correndo pelas ruas de Storybrooke.

Ruby não impediu. Apenas levou suas mãos a sua boca pensando no beijo perfeito que Belle possuía. E como ela sonhou com esse beijo. Foi tão perfeito que ela tinha a certeza que ela queria a moça de olhos azuis para o resto de suas vidas.

Por mais que machucasse, Ruby entendia esse afastamento de Belle. Alguns dias se passaram e nada da moça aparecer no restaurante. Depois do beijo, Ruby não havia mais visto Belle.

Os dias que passaram foram difíceis. Cada vez mais sentia falta de conversar com Belle. Mas, resolvera dar o tempo que a moça precisava. Mas, se concentrar em qualquer coisa havia sido uma tarefa impossível.

Sim, ela entrou no restaurante de sua vó para almoçar. E em sua calça estava preso o distintivo de xerife da cidade. Na ausência de Emma e David, fora Ruby que assumira o posto. E Belle havia assumido a prefeitura, afinal a cidade não podia ficar sem uma prefeita.

Quando estava finalizando sua refeição, Belle entrou com um sorriso contagiante em seu rosto.

– Ruby. Ruby. Eu consegui conversar com o Rumpel. - disse com um sorriso encantador. - Eles estão em Neverland. Greg e Tamara estão mortos, mas Rumpel ainda não conseguiu encontrar Henry.

Ruby fora pega de surpresa com a felicidade de Belle. E ficara com inveja. Queria que esse olhar fosse destinado a ela e não ao Rumpel.

– Mas, e os outros? Como eles estão? - questionou Ruby.

– Eu não sei. - disse simplesmente. - No navio do Hook, ele decidiu que trabalharia lá sozinho. Então, eu não tenho notícias de ninguém.

– Tomara que eles estejam bem também. - fora apenas o que conseguiu falar. Quase não conseguira disfarçar a tristeza que sentiu ao ver que Belle preferiu ignorar o que aconteceu entre as duas. - Bem, eu já estava de saída. Preciso voltar para a delegacia.

– Ruby... - disse Belle puxando a morena em sua direção. - Eu sei que você está querendo falar sobre o que aconteceu entre a gente. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Só me dê um tempo. Eu estou confusa. - soltou os braços de Ruby e olhou quando a loba saiu do restaurante.

Belle respirou fundo e fez seu pedido. Afinal, o tempo estava curto e muito trabalho a esperava até o final do dia.

Os próximos dias que se passaram foram sem encontros das duas. Belle e Ruby por mais separadas que estivessem só conseguiam uma pensar na outra. Belle se vira desenhando corações numa folha em branco na sala da prefeitura. E Ruby se vira olhando uma pequena foto que tinha de Belle.

Elas não conseguiam mais se concentrar. E, praticamente ao mesmo tempo decidiram ir ao encontro uma da outra. Exatamente no meio do caminho, as duas se encontraram e um sorriso nasceu no rosto de cada uma.

– Parece que pensamos a mesma coisa. - Ruby foi a primeira a se pronunciar. - Belle, por favor, eu preciso dizer que eu não consigo mais viver sem você.

– Ruby, eu estou tão confusa. Eu consigo lembrar algumas coisas que me aconteceram quando eu era a Lacey e você foi a protagonista da maioria das minhas lembranças. Eu fiquei animada quando me encontrei com Rumpel, mas eu sinto que já não sinto mais o mesmo por ele. Já você... Eu não consigo passar um segundo sequer sem pensar em você. E eu tenho cada vez mais a certeza que eu sinto algo a mais por você. Eu te amo Ruby. - finalmente Belle disse, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrer por seu rosto. Ela correu em direção a Ruby e a puxou para um beijo.

Dessa vez o beijo fora um pouco mais atrevido do que o anterior, apesar de estarem um pouco embriagadas pelo vinho. O contato dos lábios, num beijo perfeito foi tudo o que elas aproveitaram nesse momento. Elas não queriam se afastar, mas Ruby decidiu que precisava falar com Belle sobre tudo o que sentia.

– Belle, eu também te amo tanto. E eu sofri tanto quando você fugiu depois de nosso primeiro beijo. Mas, agora eu não consigo explicar como estou me sentindo. Aliás, eu consigo. Felicidade. Tão enorme que quase não cabe dentro de meu peito. Meu coração e minha alma pertencem a você. E eu preciso te falar uma coisa. - disse Ruby olhando fixamente nos olhos de Belle. - Você sabe o que me aconteceu na Floresta Encantada. Com o meu namorado?

Belle não deixou Ruby terminar o que ia falar, e a silenciou com um beijo.

– Não... Não precisa falar. Eu sei que é um assunto que ainda machuca para você.

– Eu preciso falar. Eu sempre me senti um monstro por não ter conseguido me controlar. E por causa disso que eu nunca mais me envolvi com ninguém. Até você aparecer em minha vida e me fazer perceber que eu poderia amar novamente. E principalmente por não me enxergar como o monstro que eu sempre me via. E foi por sua causa. Belle, eu te amo tanto.

Não precisaram de mais palavras. A emoção do momento já valia por mil palavras. Houve mais beijos. Depois que elas descobriram a magia do amor verdadeiro que existiam entre as duas elas não queriam mais se soltar. E de mãos dadas foram olhar o nascer do sol. Sempre uma na companhia da outra.


End file.
